1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to an apparatus for treating a substrate, more particularly, to an apparatus for treating a substrate that is able to perform treating with respect to a predetermined surface of a substrate and to reduce usage of chemical solution for the surface treating of the substrate.
2. Background
Generally, a developing solution (developer), an etching solution, a stripping solution (stripper), a cleaner and the like are supplied to a surface of a substrate to perform surface treatment for developing, etching, stripping, cleaning and the like.
Especially, when a treatment solution is supplied only to a specific surface of the substrate to remove a coating layer coated on a substrate, the surface of the substrate is typically wet by direct contact with a roller stained with the treatment solution, using a surface tension of the treatment solution.
Such a typically method is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-2008-0082642 and No. 10-2008-0093974.
An apparatus for treating a substrate disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-2008-0082642 and No. 10-2008-0093974 includes a plurality of transfer rollers for transferring a substrate, absorption means arranged between each two of the transfer rollers, and one tank containing a treatment solution, having the transfer rollers arranged thereon.
However, according to the conventional apparatus for treating the substrate, the auxiliary absorption means are installed between the transfer rollers and a volume of the tank cannot help but increase. Accordingly, the conventional apparatus has a disadvantage of the increased capacity of the treatment solution contained in the tank.
In addition, a hole type suction opening is formed in the auxiliary suction means installed between the transfer rollers and a connection pipe has to be provided to connect the suction means with each other. Accordingly, there is another disadvantage of the complex exhaustion structure for exhausting both fume generated in the surface treating process of the substrate and liquid-drops of the treatment solution.
Especially, the fume and liquid-drops not located near the hole type suction opening fail to be absorbed via the suction opening, such that exhaustion efficiency may be deteriorated.
Moreover, the suction opening of the suction means has to be positioned higher than a water level of the treatment solution contained in the tank. However, when a large amount of the treatment solution is supplied to the inside of the tank via one medium line installed under the tank, a flux within the tank might be insecure and the treatment solution located between neighboring transfer rollers might be shaking. Because of that, the treatment solution might be sucked via the suction opening and there might be a problem of a damaged suction fan.
As a result, the fume and the liquid-drop fail to be sucked via the hole type suction opening perfectly or the treatment solution happens to be sucked into the suction opening. If the fume and the liquid-drops are remaining near the substrate, surfaces except a back surface of the substrate might be corroded.